1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved modulating pilot valve for adjusting product pressure relief flow from a balanced main valve.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,341, filed on Apr. 6, 1981, for Pilot Operated Relief Valve, is hereby incorporated by reference.